Why You Don't Take Hiei's Sweet Snow
by blacklight331
Summary: Maro is minding her own business eating ice cream. Hiei thinks the ice cream is his. And well, read and see what happens.


This is based on a dream I had a while back. I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho and Yohei.

**Why You Don't Take Hiei's Sweet Snow**

Maro was sitting on the kitchen table eating ice cream from the carton when Yohei came in the room with a manga in her hand.

"What are you eating there?" Yohei asked. "Ice cream," Maro said plainly between spoonfuls of ice cream. "Can I have some?" Yohei asked. Maro just gave her a "what do you think" look. "I guess not," Yohei said as she sat down on the table and read her manga.

A few minutes later Hiei came into the room and noticed what Maro was eating. "Why are you eating my sweet snow onna?" Hiei asked. "Sweet snow?" Maro said in wonder. "Ice cream," Yohei said looking up.

"Oh," Maro said, "Well it is not your 'sweet snow.' It doesn't have your name on it." "Yes, it does," Hiei said getting the carton, "What? It is not on there?" "That must mean it is not yours," Maro said.

Hiei walked toward the freezer and opened it. When he didn't see the other carton of ice cream he looked furious.

"What did you do to my sweet snow onna? Did you eat it? If you did, you are going to wish you hadn't," Hiei said. Maro put her ice cream back in the freezer and asked "And what if I did?" to see what would happen.

Hiei was about to say something, but before he could he was tied to a chair. "What the...?" he said. "My mind is more powerful then you think," Maro said.

"Do you really think this can hold me down?" Hiei asked. "No, that is what I have these for," Maro said and magically magic scrolls appeared in her hands and Yohei had some too. They both put scrolls all over his body.

When they were done Maro started looking through the cabinets. "What are you looking for?" Yohei asked. "Duct tape," Maro said. Yohei asked, "Why?" "Because of his third eye," Maro said.

"Then what were the scrolls for?" Yohei asked. "For his fire powers," Maro said. Maro couldn't find the duct tape though. So Hiei got out of the bonds and took the scrolls off with his mind.

When Hiei got off the chair Yusuke and Kurama came in. Yusuke started laughing when he saw Hiei. Kurama was only chuckling. "What is so funny?" Hiei said turning towards them.

Maro and Yohei saw what was so funny when Hiei turned around and started smirking. Hiei had a scroll stuck to his butt. 'Yohei, did you put that there?' Maro said to her telepathically. 'Maybe…' Yohei replied.

Hiei found out what everyone thought was funny. Now Hiei was getting really angry. He turned towards Maro and asked, "Why did you put that scroll there?" "I didn't put that there," Maro said.

"You know what. I have had enough of you," Hiei said a blue light saber appeared in his hand. Maro seeing this said, "Bring it on, baka," and a red light saber appeared in her hand. "Hey I wanted a red light saber," Hiei said. "Well to bad," Maro said.

A full battle had started. Yusuke and Kurama eventually left and Yohei was switching off her attention to them and her manga.

!!!IN BATTLE!!!

"You know what I'm getting tired of this," Maro said. "Well I'm not," Hiei said, "You eat my sweet snow and get the red light saber. I want my revenge." The fight continues on.

!!!LATER IN BATTLE!!!

After a long time of fighting Hiei has Maro cornered. "Do you have any last words before I kill you?" Hiei asked. "No not really," Maro said.

"Well, I do," Hiei, said, "Maro, I am your father." "You can't be my father," Maro said, "I'm a lot older then you. I knew my father and for one thing he was a lot taller then you. Also, another thing, I think you watched to many movies and you are not going to kill me." Maro got out of being cornered and they continued fighting.

A few minutes later, Kuwabara came into the kitchen with an empty carton and spoon. He throws the spoon in the sink and the carton in the trash and leaves.

Maro and Hiei stop fighting and walk to the trashcan. They both see that the carton has Hiei's name on it.

Hiei immediately leaves the room after Kuwabara. Maro stands there fuming and yells, "Hiei your going to pay for making me fight you for so long." She thinks that maybe eating her left over ice cream would make her feel better.

She opens the freezer and sees that the carton is gone. She turns toward Yohei sitting at the table. Yohei smiles at her innocently and runs out of the room. Maro yells, "Yohei!" and runs after her.

Fin

That was shorter then I thought it was. Well whatever.


End file.
